My Life
by miss-unpredictable
Summary: Bella's finds out she's prgnant by Edward. They have learn how to become adults faster then they should. First Twilight FanFic
1. OMG !

**Okae this is my first Twilight FanFiction **

**its a one shot for right now depending on how many reveiws I get**

**Thankxs, miss-unpredictable**

I looked down at the stick on my bathroom counter and began to get dizzy. I looked down at the little plus sign that seemed to be taunting me. I held my head to keep from falling over.

How did this happen? Okay maybe that was a dumb question I knew how it happened but I thought we were careful. God Charlie is going to kill me. Literally!

I ran to my bedroom and picked up my cell phone and dialed the number of my one true love. My heart fluttered and I got a twisting feeling in my stomach with every ring. Please pick I thought to my self while sitting at the edge of my bed biting my nails.

"Hello" the velvet voice said. This caused my heart to flutter even more

"I need you to come by the house this is really important" I said it sounded really jumbled together but I'm guessing he understood me because the next thing I knew I was hearing a dial tone.

I sat on the couch and waited as I thought about a million different ways of telling him. It felt like forever before I heard the frantic beating on my door.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Charlie alright?" he said as worried spread across his face and his breathing became rough.

"I'm pregnant" I said as spread out my arms and dropped them back to my sides.

I fell back on the couch and let the sadness over take my whole body. I cried and cried as he held me and whispered everything would be alright. How could he say that we were 16, how the hell were we suppose to support a baby at this age. How could we have been so stupid.

I looked up at his face, how could I do this to him, to me, to this child. We had dreams and plans that a baby didn't fit into.

"Bella, it alright I'm here" he said to me

"What if you leave what will I do then huh?" I asked the question came out faster then my mind proceeded what I had said. Of course he wouldn't leave but I had to hear him say I had to hear it out of his mouth. He grabbed my face between his hands.

"How could you even think something like that " he said searching my eyes for the answer "I love more then life itself you of all people should know that. We made this baby together and that means I'm going to help you take care of this child. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and this child too I could never do anything to hurt either one of you" he said and tears threatened to spill over.

He was about to say something else but I stopped him before he could as my lips crashed onto his. I let every once of love in my body I had for him out in that one kiss. Our lips moved in sync. I slid my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance and he allowed it.

"Ahm" someone coughed in front of us and we jumped apart.

"Was I interrupting something" Charlie asked

I mentally sighed to myself now I have to tell Charlie sounds like. Haha who the fuck am I kidding I screwed!

**Review please !**


	2. Confession, Part 1

**Okay everyone I got so many huts on the first chapter that I have decided**

**To continue this story and put my other on hold for a while**

**Thanks, miss-unpredictable**

"So you guys what's the cause for celebration" Charlie asked sarcastically. I noticed that he didn't hang his gun belt up. Oh he's going to kill us and hide our bodies under the floor boards. I release d the breath I had been holding in since Charlie walked through the door.

"Well Mr. Swan, me and Bella need to tell you something" Edward said all calm like. Was he out of his mind and why the hell was he so calm I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Go ahead" Charlie said sitting in the overstuffed arm chair across from us.

"Bella's pregnant and it's my baby" Edward said smoothly. What the hell did he just develop some type of mental retardation. Charlie's going to shot him I just know it.

"YOUR WHAT ?!"Charlie yelled it was directed at me but he was looking towards who flinched under my touch. Ha not so tough no are you I thought to my self a slightly giggled.

"Do you think this is funny young lady this is very serious your only 16, how do you plan on taking care of this child. I didn't even know you were having…." he looked around as if to see if anyone else could hear him "..sex" he whisper yelled.

I wanted to laugh at this too but the look of hurt and pain on my dads face made me cringe internally and moisture touched my eyes.

"I'm so sorry dad" I said between tiny sobs

"And you" my dad said turning his death glare on Edward "you should have know how to prevent this. Now my little girl is going to be a mommy and it's your fault " his voice cracked when he said it and I thought he was going to cry but he held his composer.

We all sat there in an almost awkward silence the only sound heard was my frequent sobbing. My dad had sat across from us and his face was changing colors. Oh god I think I just dug my fathers early grave. Then his face started going back to its normal color and he began to speak.

"This is you all's responsibility and I expect you to handle this like an adult, Bella you are welcome to stay with me until you choose different." My father said to me

"I'm guessing you will be getting a job" Charlie asked directing the question towards Edward .

"Yes sir" Edward replied nodding. It shocked me to hear his voice he had been so quiet and still that I had forgo that he was there.

"Well" Charlie said slapping his knees and getting up off the couch "seems to me you guys have news to tell important people" Charlie said walking into the kitchen

One down, two to go this is going to be one exhausting day.

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Its not my best but it's 6:17 in the morning so the creativity isn't really here **

**Okay so reviews equal faster updates : D**

**No reviews mean no update : (**


	3. Late nights

**Thanks for the reviews they make me smile**

**: D !**

**Miss-unpredictable**

Me and Edward decided that we would wait to tell his parents until tomorrow. He had left about a hour ago after the fact that I had basically stained his shirt will salty tears.

I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels when I smelt something burning in the kitchen. I an into the kitchen to see what was going on when I say Charlie trying to cook.

"What are you doing " I asked him turning off the stove and moving the pan that had some sort of greenish, black food in it. I gagged at the sight of it.

"Well I was going to cook for you " he said scratching his head "you know I thought you would be kinda tired after all the crying and the little situation" he said looking at his feet. I knew this was awkward for my dad he never really revealed his feelings.

"Thank you, but I think we should just order a pizza" I said still looking at Charlie's sad attempt of cooking.

"Yea, I'll get right on that Bells maybe you should go up stairs and lay down you look sick and pale" he said while going to the drawer to get the phone book.

Just then a wave a nausea hit me and I had to make a run for the bathroom. All the contents of my stomach came out and then I started dry heaving. By the time the time my stomach finally felt better I had broke out in a cold sweat.

I slowly picked myself up off the floor and brushed my teeth and rinsed with mouth wash to make the taste go away. I so hope this doesn't last the whole nine months cause I feel like shit right now.

My head started to hurt a little as I laid down. This is horrible and people said pregnancy was good thing, they lied like hell it sucked. I laid there thinking about stuff they were absolutely necessary like first of all making a doctors appointment and then telling Edwards parents.

I kept thinking and right then and there I missed my mom more then ever. Small tears rolled down my eyes as I thought about my mom. Why did she have to leave me I needed her now more then ever to help me make since of all of this. Yea of course I still had Charlie but he's still a guy he won't know how to help me with everything.

Before I knew it I had drifted off into a deep sleep. I was having a very strange dream, I was in the hospital room and it looked like I swallowed a big beach ball. Then I saw him, my angel he was standing over me he was more beautiful then ever and suddenly he was gone and the doctors were yelling push.

I couldn't do it with out him. Where did he go ? I couldn't have this baby with him here by my side.

"You can do it Bella even with him gone your strong" said a familiar voice. I looked over and saw the ghostly figure of my mom in the same powder pink dress we buried her in.

I sprang straight up in my bed screaming.

**Alright I think its better then the last on**

**Again it not my best but I didn't really get any sleep last night**

**Reviews mean updates **

**No reviews no updates**


	4. Worries and Suprise Guest

**Still have this terrible headache but I have to make do **

**Thank you to all those who review I like feedback**

**Thanks, miss-unpredictable**

I couldn't will myself to go back to sleep. I was afraid of another one of those bad dreams happening. I instead decided to go downstairs. I hadn't eaten anything after the incident earlier and my stomach was growling very loudly.

I tip toed down the stairs so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. When I got to the kitchen I saw a whole box of untouched cheese pizza and my mouth began to water. I grabbed two slices and put them on a plate in the microwave. While I waited for them to heat up I got me a glass of Gingerale just in case the sick feeling came back after I ate the pizza.

I carefully walked me and my food into the living room and sat on the couch with my feet tucked behind me. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels and stopped on the Discovery Health Channel.

While I ate the pizza I watched a show about a lady who had deaf and blind triplets. The show made me worry about my own child and all the things that could go wrong. What if I did something wrong and made the baby come out to early I couldn't live with my self if I did something to hurt this baby.

Somewhere between thinking about all the bad things that could happen during my pregnancy and eating my last slice of pizza I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I know the sun was peaking in through my curtains.

Wait _my curtains, _how did I get in my bed I swear I fell asleep on the couch last night. I thought about it long and hard until it came to me Charlie must have moved me in the middle of the night.

I rolled over and looked at the time. Shit it was almost noon and I had to meet Edward at his parents house in a hour. I tried swing my legs over the side of my bed but instead I hit the floor. Damn it I had to be more careful. I got up from the floor and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later I had my clothes and was looking for my keys when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I yelled towards the door a turned back to looking for my keys. I didn't turn around to see who it was but instead began to throw stuff out of my way. _Gosh _I was going to be so fucking late

"Whoa slow down, Peanut your going to bury me in all these clothes" came a voice from behind followed by a fit of laughter.

I smiled a big goofy smile that touched from ear to ear and turned around to lung at the one person that had always made me feel better no matter what.

**Minor cliffy right there **

**Any guesses who it is ?**

**Hmmmm…..**

**Review !**


	5. Sister & Brother

**Okay I know it's been a while since I updated**

**So sorry but between take care of my son and helping with my nephew **

**Then on top of that having exams at school, then going to work I haven't had time**

**So here it is the fifth chapter hope you enjoy !**

"EMMIE" I shrieked. I hugged my older brother tighter just to make sure it wasn't a dream and that any minute he would go poof in the wind. Emmet dropped meh out of the hug and kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing here, I mean I thought you weren't coming home till thanksgiving" I said through my big goofy smile.

"Well squirt" he called my by my old nickname and ruffled my hair "Eddie boy called me and told me the little jam you two got yourselves into" our heads dropped down to my still flat tummy and my smile went away.

I was a little angry with Edward I had wanted to tell Emmet myself when I felt the time was right. I looked at Emmet's face a saw a hurt and it looked like he was going to cry , which would have been really funny had it not been somewhat my fault.

"Awwwwh Emmie" I said while touching his cheek and looking into the same big brown eyes that matched mines perfectly, for a minute it felt like we were kids again.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me ? I'm your brother don't you trust me ? You know it hurt to hear from my best friend that he knocked up my little sister instead of you telling" he said I could tell now that he was holding back tears. I couldn't help myself I started crying all over again, it seemed like I be doing a lot of that for the next nine months.

"Don't cry squirt I didn't mean to make you cry " he said patting my back while I cried into his shoulder

"No your right Emmet I should have told you before Edward I could. I'm sorry, damn it's like I can't do anything right lately." I started crying harder. This lasted for a while then finally the giant sobs turned into soft sniffles. I looked at the clocked when I could finally control my breathing, damn it I was late.

"Emmet I got to go" I said breaking away from our brother sister moment.

"Well how about I drive you where you need to go you don't look like you can go five minutes with out cracking " he said and laughed a little.

We walked downstairs and stopped to tell Charlie that we were leaving. I rode in the car with Emmet in a comfortable silence all the way to Edwards house. I was so not ready to confess to his parents and even more I definitely was not ready to tell my best friend and Edwards sister, Alice.

**Okay next update might take a while it depends**

**So review please !**


	6. Confession, Part 2

**I'm really ,really sorry that I haven't updated in so long.**

**My son died last month of congestive heart failure.**

**I took it really hard and I'm just now starting to get over the shock.**

**Well here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

I stepped out of Emmett's car and slowly walk up to the door. I hesitated as I lifted my fist to knock on the door. Before my fist hit the wood Esme, Edward's mother, face appeared in front of me.

"Hello dear**" **she said as she pulled me into a motherly hug.

I leaned into her and almost broke down and started crying but I held the tears back. I knew she would be so disappointed in me and Edward when she heard the news. I plastered on a fake smile when she pulled me away and looked at me.

"Come in honey " she said ushering me into the house before turning around to give Emmett a hug as well.

I walked through the house and saw that Alice was lounged on the couch with Jasper watching the Fashion Network. This made my mouth turn up slightly at the corners as I watched the tortured expression appear on Jasper's face every time Alice criticized what the people were wearing.

"Ughhh , what the hell were they thinking when they put those accessories with that outfit ! Have they lost their damn minds" Alice jumped up and screamed at the TV.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Alice turned around immediately as I was doubled over laughing.

"BELLA" she screamed and ran full sped towards me and caught me in a near fatal bear hug. For such as small person she was extremely strong.

"Alice…..can't……breath" I managed to gasp out. She immediately let go of me. Note to self stay away from Alice and her deadly hugs for the next nine months.

Just as Alice was about to say something she was interrupted by the velvet voice of my angel.

"Hello love" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. He rubbed a small circle around my stomach and looked down at me I nodded at him in understanding.

Everyone began to gather in the living room including Carlisle. We were all sitting down and listening to Esme casually talk about the new project she was working on. I was trying to figure out the best way possible to announce the news when suddenly the words just slipped from my mouth.

"I'm pregnant" I said interrupting Esme and looking up at everyone's face

"What did you say" Carlisle asked with a sort of bewildered face

"I said I'm pregnant " I repeated this time louder than before

Everyone stared at me and Edward with their mouth hanging wide open , well everyone that is except for Emmett who was trying hard not to laugh. Suddenly Esme began to cry and Carlisle rubbed small circles on her shoulder to comfort her.

"How did this happen" Carlisle asked looking between me and Edward.

"They had sex dad, duh you would think as a doctor you would have known that" Alice said rolling her eyes. Carlisle shoot her a death glare and then looked back at me and Edward.

"Edward, I am so disappointed in you. We have talked to you about practicing safe sex since you were younger" Esme said while sniffling.

"Please don't put the all on Edward it's just as much my fault as his" I said while squeezing Edward's hand gently.

"I hope you guys fully understand what you have gotten yourselves into. Your mother and I will be here through it all but most of the responsibility is going to fall on you two. I hope you both plan on getting a job and doing everything that needs to be done to take care of that baby do you understand me ?" Carlisle asked us after his short speech. We nodded our hands in unison.

"We are going upstairs to think about some things " Esme said as she got up and grabbed Carlisle hand. They walked out of the living room and upstairs with out so much as a second glance towards us. The five of us sat in silence for a while until Alice started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"I'm going to be an aunt ! Yay!" she was saying while she was jumping and clapping. "Can touch it Bella please" she asked pouting a little.

It made me giggle "If by it you mean my stomach then yes, you may touch it " I said the look on her face was hilarious. She looked like a little kid whose mom just told them they could have candy for breakfast, lunch, and diner.

We sat chatting for a while about baby names, what we wanted it to be and who all was going to be in the room when I gave birth to it. The whole time we were talking Edward rubbed small circles around my stomach while he lightly hummed my lullaby. I stopped talking and began to listen to everyone else's conversations. I drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms.


End file.
